Determining size and demographics of an audience to media (e.g., television, radio, movies, websites, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), Video on Demand (VOD) media, advertisements, etc.) helps media providers (e.g., content creators, broadcasters, advertisers, etc.) to understand their audience and better tailor their offerings. Further, accurate media exposure demographics allow advertisers to target advertisements and/or media content to audiences of a desired size and/or audiences comprising members having a set of desired demographic characteristics (e.g., income level, lifestyles, interests, etc.)